


The pact

by AugustMills823



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, arumika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMills823/pseuds/AugustMills823
Summary: when they were young children, Armin and Mikasa made a pact... they didn't know the pact was gonna end up evolving the way it did, but neither of them minded
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The pact

A ten year old Armin arlert could feel the soft nylon strands of his light blue carpet pressing up into his feet softly, even through his fluffy socks he could feel each woven piece, it was almost enough to calm down his heart as it beat faster and faster in his chest, he wondered how this always happened to him and an 11 year old Mikasa 

Every time Eren was grounded and would leave just them two alone, the blonde and the half Asian girl had a tendency to take conversations down a rabbit hole that they should probably avoid, the only real difference is this conversation had just started and it was already as deep in the rabbit hole as an hour long conversation about their future lives would usually be 

They had been watching a movie on his lap top, sitting on the floor at the end of his bed with the computer sitting somewhat precariously on a pile of books they'd thrown together when Mikasa asked him the question... really it was the perfect time to ask such a thing "Armin... have you ever kissed anyone?"

The blondes face had turned beat red when she asked it, just as the question slipped out the boy on the screen kissed the girl and Armin knew that was probably what peaked her interest suddenly, he looked at her and gulped a bit, they were sitting a lot closer all of a sudden, or maybe he just hadn't noticed it until now, her face seemed to be only inches from his "uh... no, I haven't"

"Hm..." was all she said before looking away and covering her mouth with her red scarf, the girls usually porcelain pale face was just a little bit red 

He didn't know how he even grew the confidence to ask "h-have you?" The blonde was cetain that his face was the color of a tomato, she looked at him, the extra color on her cheeks was already gone, slowly she shook her head and looked back to the movie 

They sat in silence for a few minutes as the movie continued, Armin honestly couldn't even remember the name... or even the plot since it was so dull, but sitting with her like this had been enough until the sudden and awkward questioning, now the silence was plagued by a small passive aggressive tension 

Once again the young couple on his screen met lips and Mikasa sighed a bit "it looks a lot more appealing on screen, less icky then when Carla and Grisha kiss around me" she snorted out the smallest laugh 

Armin giggled a bit an nodded his head, the one time his grandfather had brought one of his few lady friends home and they kissed had been rather traumatizing for the young boy 

The silence was a little more comfortable now as they watched the movie with barley any interest in what they were seeing, Mikasa looked at him once again "do you think it feels nice?"

The little blonde boy looked at her and slowly nodded his head "thats probably why adults do it all the time, and why older kids brag about it" he giggled a bit but the subtle tension was back 

She nodded in agreement and scoots a bit closer to him so their knees brushed together slightly, she didn't look at him but she could feel his big blue eyes gazing at the side of her head, she spoke once again "I would like to try it soon" she said with the smallest, and most subtle shake in her voice 

Armin felt his breath get caught up in his throat but he managed to squeak out "i-i do too"

She looked at him and searched his eyes for a second and despite his best attempts the blonde couldn't look away from her, slowly Mikasa grabbed his hand and whispered "let's make a deal Armin... a pact"

The blonde tangled his fingers with hers and meekly nodded his head head up and down "ok Mikasa"

The girl tightened her grip on his hand and she leaned her face a bit closer to his, if he wasnt so frozen in uncertainty he probably would have leaned back out of embarrassment "by your 13th birthday, if neither of us have kissed anyone... then we kiss each other ok?"

Suddenly Armin felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating, he couldn't believe what was happening... Mikasa was basically asking him to kiss her, of course it was three years down the line from now and she was more then likely going to kiss someone before then... he wanted to tell her that, but instead the words that left his mouth were just "i... ok Mikasa, that sounds like a good deal" his voice was shaky but he tightened the grip on her hand as well

She smiled at that and lifted up her other hand in front of his face and jutting her pinky out, he giggled a bit and slowly rose his hand up and wrapped his pinky around hers 

-

The week after his 13th birthday they were sitting in a very familiar way, the only difference was they were both taller, she had grown into her body, and Armin lost his baby fat, leaving him as very much just skin and bones 

Once again they were on the floor in front of his bed, with a lap top in front of them, except instead of some random chick flick, they were watching horror movies...

Armin had his knees pressed into his chest and kept his eyes focused on the screen but his mind was racing, he didn't know if it was his perfect memory, the fact that they were in such a similar position as they were all that time ago, or if it was because her shoulder was pressed up against his and he could quite easily smell her pure lavender scent, but that night kept running through his mind 

As the movie was drawing closer and closer to the climax, Mikasa slowly reached up and grabbed his hand as it settled on his slightly bouncing knee, he had never been very good at watching movies like these...

Her voice called him off the movie "Armin?" She asked as she lightly squeezed his hand to make sure she had his attention 

The blonde looked at her and gave a sheepish smile "yes?" He was pretty sure he had probably just been looking very scared... as he often did while watching such movies 

She gave a small smile back and then looked away with a light blush "do you remember that promise we made a while back?"

Suddenly all the air was sucked out of his chest and the blonde was struggling to find proper air, he wasnt hyperventilating or having a panic attack, it just felt like her question had socked him in the chest and knocked all the wind away, it took him a little too long to respond but he slowly nodded her head "y-yes... we promised that we would..." he tried to continue but his words got jumbled in his throat and his cowardice forced it to a total stop 

The half Asian girl giggled and finished for him, a slight blush was easy to see on her cheeks, it always seemed to stand out in her more "we agreed that if you turned 13 and neither of us had kissed anyone... that we would do it" honestly Mikasa herself didn't fully known why she was so confident in this situation... but this was Armin, if there was anyone in the world she could be like this around, it was him, he was the one person that would never judge her... even when it was something this silly 

He nodded his head slowly, his face felt hot and he was sure the blush on his cheeks was so prominent that it probably looked funny, she continued with a slight shake in her voice "well... I haven't kissed anyone yet" 

"I-i... h-havent either" he said as he started fiddling with the fabric of his shirt with his free hand 

Mikasa slowly moved so her hand was intertwining with his a little more, as if she took those words for permission, Mikasa slowly leaned in, she gave him plenty of time to stop her advances (God that would have been embarrassing if he did) before she softly pressed her lips against his, the half Asian girl could feel him shiver slightly at the feeling before he started kissing her back

It... it wasnt very good, they both certainly enjoyed the kiss but no matter how good it felt it was still very clumsy and rushed

They pulled away slowly and Mikasa shook her head for a second "I-i don't think we did that right" she was blushing deeply now and looked even more nervous "it w-was still nice though"

He nodded in agreement "y-yeah, it felt really nice but something w-was off" he explained trying to lessen his own nervousness by coming at the situation with an analytical view... it helped a bit but his body still felt like it was on fire 

She nodded too and slowly pushed his knees down before moving her whole body to face his, she sat on her knees and leaned her butt back on her heels "face m-me"

He looked at her for a second before slowly nodding his head, he turned his body towards her and mimicked her position before he softly licked his drying lips 

With a shaky hand Mikasa reached up and cupped his cheek, before putting her other hand on his shoulder, Armin quickly but much less gracefully put his hands high on her waist, once thier hands fell into place they both leaned in and pressed their lips together once more 

Oh lord did it feel different this time, for some reason or another the kiss was much less jumbled and significantly more focused on both sides, there was no tongue but there was plenty of experimenting

They moved their lips in new ways as the kiss kept going, soon it seemed like they found the perfect place to kiss each other, but just as they made the important discovery, they had to pull away to breath 

"That..." Armin started as he sucked in air and slowly regained his breathing, his face and ears were so red that Mikasa got a little worried for a moment 

"Was really nice" she finished, she was breathing a little heavy too but not quite as bad as his was, lots of cardio in martial arts training would do that to you, her thumb stroked his cheeks softly, her face was redder then before but the look in her eyes didn't seem nervous at all

He nodded his head and smiled at her, his hands were still on her waist and a large part of him was telling him not to pull them away "can we do it again?" He asked looking away from her eyes for a second 

She giggled and bit her lip at the bashful way he looked away from her, slowly she nodded her head and they leaned in kissing each other once again

And not long after that one broke off they kissed once more, neither of them knew how many times they had kissed since neither counted, but they were both more then happy about it 

After pulling away from another kiss Mikasa bit her lip softly "Armin... I know this is really sudden but can we make another deal?" The half Asian girl knew exactly where she was taking this, and she blamed her teen hormones for making her get so brave all of a sudden, despite her bravery she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and a small part of her felt almost nauseous 

He softly grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers "o-of course Mikasa" he said trying to keep his mind on her, somewhere half way into their line of kisses Armin felt his head start to spin and all of it coming back to reality was almost too much for him 

"I trust you more then anyone... so I want you..." her words got a little jumbled in her throat and she had to take a quarter second to regain her focus, part of her wanted to just ask him to be her boyfriend right then and there, but she felt anxious about such a question, Mikasa would never understand how she thought the question that ended up coming out was any better then that, the blush on her face spread up to her ears as she worked all her courage into a single sentence "when I turn 18... if I haven't... gone all the way with anyone, I want you to take my virginity"

Armin felt his whole body lock up and he legitimately thought he was gonna pass out for a second, he took a long deep breath and slowly regained himself "i... I'm honored that you would trust me with such a thing, I-i accept" with the shakiest hand in the world he stuck his pinky out

She giggled a little at the professional way he accepted her request and then the less professional way he made it official, she looped her pinky around his "your cute" she whispered before pecking his lips, just as she pulled away her phone buzzed and it was unfortunately time for her to go home 

He helped her make sure she had everything together before walking her to the front door, they were alone in the house, which was probably the only thing that gave him the confidence to lean up and give her one last sweet kiss on the lips 

They pulled away after a moment, and Mikasa rubbed his cheek for a second "I'll text you when I get home"

"Or you could face time me" he suggested with a deep blush, his body tightened up a bit when she pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek and gave a simple nod before walking out of his house 

Neither of them brought it up, and neither of them put a label on what they were... but kissing become a pretty regular thing for them after that night 

-

By her 18th birthday, kissing was still very much a thing for them, everytime they were alone or one of them saw an opportunity... they would kiss, they were never sloppy make out sessions, just sweet kisses shared between two teenagers who had literally no idea what they were doing 

Even now, literally years into this new... thing, neither could really put a label on what they were

They kissed all the time, but never went on dates or put on displays of pda in front of others... but yet whenever they were in a group situations and the talk of dating and crushes came up, neither of them claimed to have those feelings for anyone at the current moment, but yet they literally kissed at least three times almost everyday they saw each other and their every conversation was almost filled with compliments for one and other 

The situation was confusing but it almost felt natural, Armin didn't know if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, or if they were friends with kissing benefits, or they were just simply friends that liked to kiss a lot 

Out of it all, one thing was for sure, Armin wanted to be more then friends with her, and it had been like that for a very long time now... 

In the part of his brain that was constantly putting everything into logic he realized that in a way, he was getting exactly what he wanted... because they were more then friends by every definition of the term 

But then that other side of his brain... that side that would never let him have any confidence, reminded him that someone like Mikasa would never actually date someone like him and was only kissing him because it felt nice until someone tall, strong and handsome came to ran away with her heart and leave him in the dust 

This part of his brain seemed to be plaguing his mind a lot today... because she hadn't brought up their second pact a single time and he was beginning to wonder if it was either a joke, or if she had simply decided she didn't want that from him anymore 

As if in que, Her bedroom door creaked open and she met his gaze as he looked up from his position on her bed, he almost looked like a little kid again with his knees hugged to his chest, his favorite blue long sleeved shirt looked as good as it always did on him (it was her favorite of his shirts too) and the black joggers complimented his thin legs, the hair cut he got recently took some time to get used to... but now she found herself loving it, as much as she would miss running her fingers though his shoulder length golden locks, she thought the boyishly short look worked on him tremendously, plus it made all of their friends go from calling him androgynous to just calling him a twink... so hopefully it was helping his confidence a little "hey, Eren is passed out drunk finally"

He giggled as she shut and locked the door behind her before she joined him on the bed, Mikasa always looked beautiful but the white tank top and black jeans heightened her beauty... Armin didn't even think that was possible but the way her tank top showed off her arms was almost mind numbing and the way her jeans encased her legs made his knees feel a little weak, once she scooted up next to him Armin spoke "good maybe now there will be some peace and quiet, i take it everyone else is also passed out or gone?"

She nodded her head and without saying a word she leaned in and pecked his lips softly, just like every time, her cheeks got a little bit red, his did was well and like always the blush spread up to his ears "yeah, is your head feeling better?"

He nodded, he had left her party a little bit early because his head was spinning, whether it was because the small amount of alcohol he had, or the fact that the whole day his mind could only seem to focus on the pact they made almost four years ago, and everything that had happened between now and then, his head wasn't spinning anymore, but he could feel a deep pit of anxiety building up in his gut "yeah it does"

She nodded her head and slowly put his hand on his head before she started running her fingers though his hair "good, I'm glad"

Armin knew another kiss was coming, and he was more then happy to oblige as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, the kiss was longer then the last time... and wasn't all that different then all the other times they had kissed, except for the subtle hint of alcohol on their breath 

They pulled away from the kiss but Mikasa kept her face close to his, she leaned in and kissed his temple softly, before getting a little bit lower and kissing his jawline before progressing even lower "M-mika..." he whispered out when her soft lips pressed against his neck 

"Hm?" She hummed out as she pressed another kiss to his neck, bravery wasnt even required at this point, even though she was still very nervous about what she was planning, she knew that she was gonna do it anyway, and that left it all up to him, she pressed another kiss to his neck before pulling away and meeting his eyes, one of her hands came down and cupped his cheek and the other remained tangled in his hair "you remember don't you?" She asked even though she already knew the answer 

He visibly gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded his head slowly "of course i do... I have an identical memory" he explained with a sheepish giggle 

She pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his lips and laughed a bit as well, her cheeks were red but there was no hesitation in her eyes... "then what is it Armin?" They didn't need to exchange words on what was happening, they both knew 

"I... even though we made this promise all that time ago, I don't think I ever really thought you would want to do this with me" he explained before letting his knees fall and his hands softly grip her waist 

Mikasa felt her heart shudder a bit, she hated when he was like this... no matter what was happening or how good things were for Armin, it always seemed like he could never have a high opinion on himself... even through all the kisses and all the long conversations about how great they found eachother, the blonde still couldn't see what she saw, and if her words weren't enough, or her kisses weren't enough, then she would have to show him in the most personal way she could "I wanna do this with you... your the only person I've wanted to do this with" she explained with a subtle blush as she leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to his neck again 

Armin felt his chest grow a little tight at her words, that deeper, darker part of his mind was still telling him that she was lying... and that she only wanted him for the mean time, but for the first time in a long time, the blonde pushed away those feelings, and they stayed away "I wanna do this with you too Mikasa... I-i wanna be with you" 

Her head snapped up slightly and she met his eyes, the expression on her face was almost unreadable and the blush on her cheeks was significantly more noticeable, to her, they had more or less been together this whole time, maybe not in the most technical and open way, but together nonetheless, she scooted even close to him so their bodies were pushed against each other "ok Armin... I'm all yours, and your all mine after this, no more just kisses, and no more hiding ok?"

Armin felt something bloom in his body that he hadn't felt before, it felt like an emptiness in his chest had been filled up, and any anxiety he was feeling about the situation was gone "yes Mikasa, I'm all yours" he reached up and stroked her hair softly, he'd said it a hundred times but he loved the shorter hair on her, he had loved her medium length hair too but the shorter style worked even better on her 

She let out a little giggled and softly pressed her forehead against his "that was... exciting, I think i really like when you say that"

He giggled a bit as well and pecked her nose softly "I'm all yours Mika" he rubbed her hip up and down softly while still stroking her hair with the other 

Mikasa chewed her lip softly "your my boyfriend now right?" she giggled a bit, wording it like that felt a little childish, but it was also a little invigorating, he slowly, bashfully nodded his head but she shook hers "I wanna hear you say it"

The blonde gulped at that and bit his lip softly "I'm your boyfriend Mikasa, and your my girlfriend" he let out a sheepish laugh 

The half Asian girl giggled as well before pressing her lips against his softly... and for the very first time in their four years of kissing each other who knows how many times, she swiped her tongue out and across his bottom lip slowly 

Armin took felt his whole body shiver and then without even thinking about it his mouth opened and her sweet tongue slipped in, the blonde let out a quiet moan when her tongue brushed against his, Mikasa rubbed his cheek softly before moving her hand down to rest on his shoulder

With both hands on his shoulders she pulled him in closer so their bodies were pressed together as their tongues moved against one and other 

The taste of her tongue on his sent a wave of hormones through Armins body and for a moment he thought the kiss was gonna be too much for him... but he managed to regain his hold of reality and even deepen the kiss slightly, as the kiss grew a little more heated Armin slowly started rubbing his hands up and down her back 

She made a little noise of approval as one of her hands came around and slowly ran up the front of his shirt and began rubbing up and down his smooth chest, the noise that came from his throat only proved to encourage her as Mikasa lightly dragged her nails down his chest, it wasnt enough to hurt him, or even to leave noticeable marks, but it was certainly enough to cause another shiver to rack through his body... the half Asian girl slowly pulled away from the kiss and met his eyes

The way she looked at him with such want and desire made Armins blood rush south, his hands accidently ran up the back of her tank top, he opened his mouth to say sorry but she quickly shut it for him withba quick peck on the lips before she moved lower onto his neck again "all mine..." she whispered as she pressed kiss after kiss against his skin 

Armin let out a quiet moan and he chewed his lip before whispering "I'm all yours Mikasa..." he could hear her gasp a bit and he let out another moan as she started sucking on his neck, he knew there would be a mark there, and knew it would be a little embarrassing... but he also didn't really care 

"Now everyone can see it" she giggled a bit before slowly pulling her hand out of his shirt and softly gripped him through his joggers, he let out a low groan... it was a voice she had never heard from him before, but she was more then glad to hear it, she rubbed his member through his pants for a bit before pecking his lips "Armin..."

The blonde let out sounds of pleasure as she rubbed him, when he heard his name slip past her lips in a voice that was filled with nothing but want, he couldn't hold it anymore... "I want you Mikasa"

He watched as she chewed her lip and stood up, for a second he was upset at the lack of contact but his mind quickly changed when he saw her unbuttoned her jeans and pushing them down past her hips, the blonde gulped down the lump in his throat "your so beautiful Mikasa"

Her eyes looked up from the crumbled heap of jeans on the floor and met with his, there was a heat in her stomach that felt familiar but almost new, this heat had been present around Armin for almost as long as she could remember... but right now the feeling was intense and it felt like her body throbbing, she didn't have to thank him with words... instead she would thank him by letting him see her beauty in its entirety, while keeping her eyes locked on his, Mikasa grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slipped it above her head without hesitation before she removed her bra just as quickly 

She could hear the blonde suck a breath through his teeth as his eyes traveled her body, she was completely bare in front of him except her her underwear, once again the words left his mouth "your so beautiful" he whispered out before locking eyes with her... he didn't need her to tell him what she wanted, his movements were significantly less confident then hers but he didn't hesitate as he stripped his own clothes away and dropped them on her floor leaving only his boxers to cover him

Mikasa chewed her lip as her eyes traveled his body for a moment, he didnt have the most impressive physique... but Armins body was one of the most uniquely beautiful things she'd even seen, she got back on the bed and he quickly joined her 

Their lips pressed together without hesitation and Armin decided to do what his body was telling him to do... he knew that if she didn't like something she would tell him, he would stop, and they would do something else... he knew that she trusted him, and she knew that he trusted her 

As soon as their lips met Armin slid his hands up her toned torso and gripped her breast softly, even though she was definitely the more assertive person... the blonde still felt that as a man it was his job to lead them into this, with his other hand he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down onto his back softly as their tongues began working with each other once again 

She moaned a little into the kiss and felt her body shiver slightly when he grabbed her breast and pushed her down, she always thought she would have to be the one taking control of the situation... but she liked that Armin was being a little more headstrong, she slipped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair before pulling his head down and deepening the kiss

He moved his other hand off her shoulder and cupped her other breast as well before pressing his body against hers... he groaned a little when his member brushed against her core, even through two pairs of underwear the friction was amazing, he shuddered softly when she rolled her hips up against his and let out a quiet mewing sound into his mouth

He couldn't help but to press down on her abit, the longer they stayed pressed together like this the mare damp her underwear grew... his quickly followed suit as they grinded against each other more 

She gasped a bit when he pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down her chest, his lips pressed against her cleavage and she softly gripped his hair, she looked down at him and met his eyes, his cheeks and ears were pink and his had gotten a little more messy and he was looking at her as if asking for permission, she softly brushed some away from his eyes "dont stop..."

Armin chewed his lip, there was a desperation in her voice when she asked him not to stop, she certainly was not begging... he could never even think to ask her for that, but the voice was so close to begging that he could never even think to refuse her either, the blonde wasnt certain he would be good at this, but he was certainly willing to try 

Mikasa felt her body tense slightly when his lips pressed against her abs, she shuddered when he pressed another kiss to her waistline, the half Asian didn't know Armin could be such a tease, he wasnt even licking her yet and he was already making her head spin, she tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed him a little lower, she could hear him giggle but he didn't refuse her 

Mikasa felt her back arch at the first brush of his tongue and a quiet moan escaped her mouth, but even though it was quiet the noise that came from her only seemed to encourage the blonde to keep going

The blonde moved his tongue up a bit and gasped when she pulled his hair a little tighter... he must have found her clitoris, Armin didn't know basically anything about cunnilingus outside of what he'd read or seen on the internet, but he knew what a clit was and he knew that girls felt really good when a guy teased it, he covered her core with his mouth and let his tongue clumsily rub against her sensitive bud

His hands rubbed up and down her smooth thighs as he licked her, she didn't know if he was doing good by an experienced persons standards, but he was making her feel absolutely amazing, the heat that had grown in her stomach was getting lower and lower as his tongue worked faster and faster, the faster he went the more clumsy his tongue got but he was still finding his mark 

Her legs shook a bit and she slowly wrapped her legs around his head and held him even closer, the feeling of her hands in his hair and the slight sting on his scalp was surprisingly exciting for Armin and he continued to roll his tongue against her core 

Mikasa let out a little gasp and her legs tightened around his head when the ball of heat in her stomach came completely undone "A-Armin!" She whispered out through her loudest moan as her orgasm hit her 

The blonde kept his mouth pressed tight against her as she began leaking into his mouth faster, the liquid filled his mouth and he swallowed it without hesitation... and without much of choice, her legs stayed hooked around his head and kept him there in a tight grip as she lightly grinded against his tongue and mouth

Mikasa held him there for just a bit longer as she tried to regain her breath, he didnt lick her anymore but he continuously pressed sweet kisses to her core and inner thighs, whe she finally released his head the blonde leaned up on his hands and crawled over her 

There was a look if determination in his eyes that Mikasa had never seen before and her first reaction to seeing it was quite literally to open her legs for him (which should seem embarrassing but that was the farthest thing for her mind at that moment) she put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed then softly

He put his hands on either side of her head and lightly rubbed his member against her still sensitive core "is thit...?" He asked glancing down as he rubbed there more

She nodded her head with a smile "it'll be ok, you don't have to worry" even in his moments where he looked to be completely driven by hormones... he still had to make sure she would be ok 

The blonde nodded and the reached down grabbing himself around the base, he took a deep breath before slowly pressing into her, he could hear her take a sharp breath when his head popped into her, he quickly stopped all movement and met her eyes again "I'm sorry... ill take it-"

She quickly cut him off with a head shake "n-no!" Mikasa whispered harshly and looked down "just... you have to just get all the way in and then give me a minute ok? No matter what we do its gonna hurt" she explained chewing her lip, she wasn't crying but her eyes felt wet, she hadn't thought that losing her virginity would be this painful 

The blonde looked at her for a second, so much of him was telling him to pull out, but he pushed those thoughts away and gave her what she wanted, he spread some of her wetness around his member and then begin pushing in once again... everytime he moved it felt like he was gonna finish prematurely, but he strategically thought of other things and let the fizzing his lower regions lessen 

As he worked his way into her Armin had taken to lightly massaging her lower abdomen in an attempt to get her to accept him in more, it was a pleasant surprise that it worked as she slipped the rest of his member into her 

Her eyes were shut tight but the pain was already slowly dispelling when his hips pressed against hers and he was fully in her, the blonde leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, this time it was him who initiated the French kiss 

Neither of them knew how long the kiss went on but with each brush of his tongue Mikasa could feel her insides relax around him more, and finally any pain she felt was virtually gone 

They finally broke away from the kiss when the need for air became too much for them, she lightly stroked his hair "you can try and move Armin, it doesn't hurt anymore" 

Armin nodded his head and slowly pulled out am inch before pushing back in, he kept his eyes zeroed in on her face as he moved slowly and took short thrust, even though he wasnt going very fast... the blonde could feel his member throbbing in anticipation already, he took a deep breath and thought of something off topic as he continued thrusting and watching for any signs of her discomfort 

The short and slow thrust weren't hurting her, in fact they felt good and noises were coming out of her mouth that she'd never thought she could actually make, but Armin was bringing them out of her "keep going..." she said before sliding her hands down and rubbing his chest softly 

He stilled for just a second when her words hit his ears but soon after he started taking longer and faster thrusts into his lover "Mikasa..." he whispered as she rubbed back up his chest and down his arms 

He lifted his hands for a second and grabbed hers, her intertwined his fingers with hers before lightly pressing her hands into the mattress, he kept thrusting into her faster and faster 

She chewed her lip and wrapped her legs tight around his waist as he pumped into her, the feeling was growing more and more intense by the second, each time his hips pressed against hers she could feel the nest tuft of hairs at the base of his member rub against her sensitive lips and clitoris... she wasnt sure how much longer she could go like this, and she was genuinely impressed that he had lasted this long so far, Mikasa knew that boys had a tendency to... finish pretty quickly on the first time, and sure they hadn't been doing it long, but she had been pretty convinced that he was gonna push into her and probably immediately ejaculate 

She gasped and let out another louder moan when he picked up the pace once again, she moaned his name derictly into his ear and tightened her legs around him, her body shook slightly when he said her name again and again, he called beautiful time after time 

He whispered more sweet nothings into her ear as his thrusting got more and more desperate "your making me feel so good Armin!" She moaned into his ear as her legs began shaking, she leaned into him more and sucked on his neck slightly... she pulled away and in her growing pleasure she took a moment to admire the little mark She'd left on him 

Suddenly all of his movement stilled at once, he pulled his hands away from hers and wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his face in her neck and began releasing inside her 

Mikasa moaned again as his member got a little thicker and the first shot of his ejaculate sprayed into her, she reached down and began rubbing her clitoris vigorously as he came in her 

The feeling of his seed filling her up mixed with rubbing her own clitoris lead Mikasa over the edge once more and a second climax washed over her body

The lovers laid there for a moment as their respective orgasmic haze began leaving them, Armin pulled his face out of her neck and kissed her sweetly as she slowly pulled out... the feeling of coming out of her was almost torture since he was so sensitive, but he did it anyway to avoid another... hardening issue 

Once his head popped out of her, he pulled away from the kiss and plopped down next to her and tried to regain his breath, he'd never felt such a sense of satisfaction before in his life... it felt good, the complete feeling he had in his chest felt amazing even

Mikasa turned her body so she was facing him and met his eyes "that was really amazing Armin..." she whispered as she scooted closer to him and pulled him in, their bodies pressed together and their eyes stayed locked on each others, he didn't know it for sure but he hoped that Mikasa was feeling that same feeling of satisfaction and completion he was 

The half Asian girl brought her hand and softly rubbed his hair, he nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her as well "it really was Mikasa"

In a completely synchronized movement they both leaned in for a slow and sweet kiss, there was nothing suggestive about the kiss... but it was passionate nonetheless

Armin slowly pulled away and rubbed her back as she stroked his cheek, three words become stuck in his brain and then suddenly they were coming out of his mouth "I love you..." he whispered with a deep blush, he might not have realized it in all their years of kissing but now he knew that he had been feeling love for her that whole time 

When the words hit her ears a deep blush spread across Mikasas face, the color was even deeper then when she first got naked in front of him... but it wasn't out if embarrassment, Mikasa leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, even though she had considered them a couple since their very first kiss... she hadn't known if she was gonna hear those words from him, or if she had the bravery to say it herself 

But that bravery was certainly there now, after what they just did, and after all the kisses and hours after hours of conversations, and the fact that he just said it to her, there didn't have to be any doubts "I love you too Armin"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical issues in the story, I kind of really suck at trying to go back and editing my word because I then tried to find some way to add things that don't need to be added, so please forgive me, any feed back would be great and if you hate arumika then I respect you as a human being but we ain't cool


End file.
